


Simon Lewis' 5 step to the perfect Valentine Surprise

by Sadlyamundane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Valentine's Day, adorkable couple 4ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: Step 1: Breakfast surpriseStep 2: Red roses and chocolatesStep 3: A playlist of your song(s)Step 4: A  Handwritten letterStep 5: Propose!





	Simon Lewis' 5 step to the perfect Valentine Surprise

February 12th 

It wasn’t what Simon had wanted. It was just a coincidence, being on tour with the band meant he had to spend Valentine’s Day across the country. Or so they both believed. Unfortunately for the band Rock Solid Panda got bumped from the venue for a bigger performer. Simon drafted a message to send to Raphael but quickly deleted it as a better idea crossed his mind. He sorted through his contacts and lifted the phone to his ear; he only had a couple of days to get everything right.  
“Clary, I need your help” 

February 14th Step 1: The Breakfast Surprise 

Raphael stirred slightly as the early morning seeped through the window. After days of heavy rain and dark clouds, the sun had finally peeked through the clouds. He felt around under the pillow for his cell phone. He flicked through his notifications expecting a text from Simon but got nothing. 

Tossing the phone to the side, Raphael got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. The scent of blueberry pancakes and vanilla latte hit him the moment he stepped out of the bedroom. He frowned as he walked through their apartment to the kitchen table. 

Rose petals covered the surface of the table, a stack of pancakes sat covered in blueberries and syrup. “We need to stop handing out spare keys,” Raphael shook his head as he pulled out the chair. 

A note was folded and tucked between the coffee cup and plate. Raphael pulled it and unfolded it. 

“There was a snow storm five years ago on Valentine’s Day and we were both two stubborn to stay home. I insisted on buying you lunch but you wanted pancakes, it felt like we walked half of Brooklyn to get to your favorite diner and surprisingly it was opened.”

Raphael smiled fondly at the memory, they had only been dating for several weeks. It was the first-time Simon had slept over. Their noses were bright red, and their toes were frozen by the time they had made it to the diner and back but Simon reassured him that it was worth it. They ended up watching movies until the storm had passed. Leaving the city under a soft blanket of snow. 

Step 2: Roses and Chocolate 

Raphael dialed Simon’s number as he walked out of the apartment complex and headed for the subway. It was unusually warm for February, but he wasn’t going to complain about the weather when he had other things to deal with. Like his boyfriend not responding to his calls or text. 

The breakfast was a nice surprise, but it did little to calm Raphael’s nerves. It wasn’t like Simon to not answer his calls. Raphael was so distracted by his phone that he barely had time to register the lady that sold flowers in corner of the streets holding a bouquet of roses in front of his face. 

“Um these are not mine,” he smiled politely and pushed back the flowers towards her.  
“But they are, that lovely boyfriend of yours left these for you.” The lady smiled and put the flowers in Raphael’s hands. “Oh and these two,” she picked up a heart shaped box off of the crate by her feet. 

“Thank you,” Raphael smiled and took them from her. He waved goodbye and stuffed the chocolates into his bag. He lifted the roses to his nose and sniffed them. Again he found a note stuck between the flowers. 

“Cliché I know. I thought you’d like to know that this was totally Janet’s idea. Our apartment will never be out of flowers as long as you choose to walk past her shop on the way to work.”

Raphael tucked the note into his pocket as he continued on his way to work. His mind drifted back to the first time they had walked past the flower shop. They were walking back to the subway after they had looked to at the apartment. They had been dating for a year and a half before they took that step. Both out of college, with stable jobs, and ready to take on their future together. Raphael can remembers the way the summer sun was setting over the city, the air finally cooling. Music blared from the cars as they passed by, he can remembers the bright colored tulips and daises lining the pavement around Janet’s shop. Just like today she had stuck flowers in their arms, she was a little odd but she meant well.

Every week since they moved in together Raphael came home with an arm full of flowers. 

Step 3: A playlist of all the songs you sang together on the beach after your first date.

Raphael opened his phone once he was on the train. His headphones plugged in as he opened his music app. He smiled as his browsed the new playlist that had been added under ‘Our song(s).'  
Raphael’s eyes closed as the familiar tunes played. He could feel the sting of the winter air as they parked on the beach after their first date. Both huddled under a blanket from Simon’s car. The waves crashed against the shore. The lights of Coney Island were off for the season. They shared their first kiss that night. Both their lips tasting of caramel from the opened packed of sweet popcorn that sat between them. 

Step 4: A handwritten letter

The work day began in a frenzy, the Hotel DuMort was packed with couples, couples checking in or out. The phone lines going off every second with calls from people conforming their reservations and others hoping to catch any last-minute opening. Raphael moved from the kitchen to the dining room, his assistant Lily following close behind as they made sure everything was in order for the night rush. 

“Lily we might ne-“ Raphael looked up from his clipboard to Lily, who was distracted by her phone. “Lily.” 

“This is for you,” she smiled and handed him a yellow envelop. “Take a break and I’ll finish off here.” She traded the envelop for the clip board. Raphael sighed but didn’t argue. 

Raphael waited until he was seated in his office before opening the envelop. Inside there was a letter with Simon’s messy scrawl. 

“Waking up becomes easier with you by my side and falling asleep harder to do. I suppose I should have started this out differently, so here goes. Dear Raphael, I love you,” Raphael laughed fondly and rolled his eyes. He could almost picture Simon sitting with his legs crossed on the couch using a throw pillow as table as he wrote this. “You mean the world to me. I don’t think I tell you that enough but being away from you for the past couple of week made me realize it. Nothing is the same without you. There’s no one to eat the mushrooms off my pizza, but I still won’t order without. Every bed is cold without you next to me, yes even though you’re like a popsicle all year round,” Raphael snorted and glanced at the picture of him and Simon on his desk before turning back to the letter. “You make the best damn coffee ever, maybe that’s how you keep me under your spell, jk. You make horrible movies bearable and you let me play you all my songs no matter how horrible the lyrics are.” 

“That’s true,” Raphael said and stood, his back to the door as he walked over to the window. It was only a half past four but the sky was already getting dark. He lifted the letter to continue.  
“There are hardly any words to describe how I feel about you, maybe there are but I’d never be able to sting them together. I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life.”

Step 5: Propose

Raphael turned the letter around hoping to find more but there was nothing there. Just then he turned around to look in the envelop but instead he sees Simon was there, down on one knee. Raphael gasped as he looked from Simon’s face to the ring in his hand. “Simon.”

“I didn’t finish the letter, so here goes.” He took a deep breath, “Will you marry me?”

Raphael could feel the tears running down his cheek as he nodded his head. “Yes,” Raphael reached out for Simon. “I can’t believe you did all of this for me,” Raphael whispered as he pulled Simon into his arms. “I love you so much and I have so much questions, like how did you even get in here?” he laughed as Simon slipped the ring on his finger. 

“I had some help and you are worth it and so much more,” Simon brushed his thumb over Raphael’s lips before leaning down to kiss him.


End file.
